Dos puertas al mismo edén
by Aliss.Black
Summary: Natsuki vive una vida tranquila al lado de su querida Shizuru, pero un día las cosas se confunden, ¿qué hacer cuando tiene dos posibilidades de ser feliz? ¿qué puerta deberá abrir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen sus locas acciones.

**Capítulo 1**

Siempre había sido libre, aún cuando tenía que pelear con las otras himes, había sido libre, todo había sido siempre su decisión. Amaba andar en su motocicleta a gran velocidad, amaba vivir bajo sus reglas, estar con sus amigas, salir, bailar y beber, pero todo eso había cambiado hacía un poco mas de dos años.

Meses despúes de que acabara el carnaval de las Himes había aceptado lo que sentía, amaba a Shizuru como seguramente jamás amaría a nadie. Esa chica lo era todo para ella, moría con solo una de sus miradas y se derretía cuando la llamaba "Nat-su-ki". Al principio tener una relación con una chica le había parecido extraño, bueno el solo tener una relación era extraño para alguien como ella, pero en cuanto aceptó el amor hacía Shizuru todo se había vuelto normal, exquisitamente normal. Por mucho tiempo todo se convirtió en lo que Shizuro¡u quería, en lo que Shizuru amaba, en lo que Shizuru no quería que hiciese y no le molestaba, estaba feliz de hacer todo lo que su chica quisiese y la hiciera feliz, hasta había dejado de montar su Ducatti y en cambio ahora manejaba un deportivo de dos puertas.

Pero hace un tiempo su relación con Shizuru se estaba volviendo extraña, aun era feliz con ella, aún la amaba, pero tenerla todo el día y toda la noche encima suyo comenzaba a molestarla. Estaba feliz de tenerla con ella en su departamento, feliz de que la chica se preocupara por la despensa y el orden y que le cocinara, hacía ramen casi tan buenos como los de Mai, pero se sentía como un maldito perro con una soga al cuello que casi no la dejaba respirar.

Ese momento era un ejemplo, hacía un par de horas Mai le había marcado diciendo que celebraría su cumpleaños esa noche, en un karaoke en una calle al otro lado de la ciudad, se emocionó cuando la invitó y aceptó de inmediato ir, por supuesto Shizuru estaba invitada también. Esa noche vería a todas las chicas de nuevo, seguramente también estaría Nao, a la pelirroja no la veía hace semanas, y con suerte hasta Midori se encontraría ahí, bueno Midori jamás perdía una ocación para beber.

El problema había ocurrido al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y como siempre Shizuru la había sorprendido con esa enorme sonrisa que la había enamorado.

-Llegaste pronto Natsuki, tengo excelentes noticias.

Natsuki besó a su novia y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano.

-Las mías son mejores noticias, Mai llamó hace unos minutos, alístate porque esta noche celebraremos su cumpleaños, promete ser inolvidable Shizuru.

-Ara, pero esta noche no podrá ser, llevo semanas diciéndole a Natsuki que esta noche cenaremos con mis padres.

-No lo habías dicho...

-Pues sabías que ellos estaban de viaje y solo llegaron esta tarde, es obvio que cenaríamos con ellos.

-Pero vamos, Shizuru, es el cumpleaños de Mai, no podemos no asistir, además no estoy preparada para que tu padre sepa sobre esto- agregó Natsuki apuntando a su novia y luego a ella.

-Natsuki, prometiste que cuando volvieran les íbamos a decir, mi padre no consentirá que tenga a mi "novio" escondido mucho mas tiempo.

-Está bien, lo haremos, otro día, dentro de esta semana, lo prometo, pero esta noche muero por ver a las chicas.

-Estamos hablando de mis padres Natsuki.

-Y yo estoy hablando de mis amigas que no he visto desde hace muchísimo, hasta estará Nao, sabes que no la veo hace...

-Iremos con mis padres Natsuki, no hablaré mas de este tema.- dijo Shizuru y caminó rumbo a la habitación que compartía con su novia y cerró dando un portazo.

-Espera Shizuru!- gritó Natsuki caminando hacia la habitación- no iré donde tus padres- entró a la habitación y vio a Shizuru cambiandose de ropa.

-Oh, no iremos allá, mis padres vendrán a cenar aquí.

-Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste, ¿sabes si yo quería mostrarles mi casa a tus padres?, ¿no estoy preparada para decirles que soy tu novia y piensas que quiero que vengas hasta aquí?

-Pensé que esta era nuestra casa Natsuki- la castaña la fulminó con la mirada, instintivamente la la chica dio un paso atrás.

-Lo es, es solo... ¡que estoy harta que no tomes en cuenta lo que quiero Shizuru!

-Tu me quieres ¿no? ¿por qué no puedes hacer esto por mi?

-Porque llevo dos años haciendo lo que quieres que haga! no te confundas, no me molesta, pero estas llevando esto muy lejos, hasta la cantidad de mayonesa en esta casa ha descendido!

-¡Es mala en exceso Natsuki!

-Tu eres mala en exceso...- murmuró la chica sentándose en la cama.

Shizuru no la escuchó y entró al baño para terminar de arreglarse, luego salió rápido a la cocina para vigilar la cena. En eso el celular de Natsuki vibró, era un mensaje de Nao: _"Espero si asistas esta noche Kuga, estoy ansiosa por contarte los avances de mi madre"_, respondió en el instante _"nos vemos esta noche araña"._ Salió hacia la cocina para intentar convencer a Shizuru, tal vez aún podía convencerla de que llamara a sus padres, o tal vez podría arrancarse temprano, aunque pensándolo mejor eso sería imposible, Nasuki solo había ido una vez a cenar a la casa de los padres de Shizuru, cuando ellas aún eran amigas, y esa familia hacía una sobremesa de horas, si se quedaba a cenar, jamás llegaría a tiempo para el cumpleaños.

-Shiz...

-Espero que ese celular sonando haya sido Mai reclamándote porque no irás a la fiesta.

-¿Sabes que Shizuru? Esta bien que tus padres vengan esta noche a cenar, entiendo que los extrañes porque estuvieron de viaje un año, pero no esperes que vuelva a dejar a mis amigas por que no fuiste capaz de tomar mi parecer en esto.

Se dio la media vuelta, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su motocicleta y salió del lugar, bajó hasta el estacionamiento, sacó la empolvada cubierta que protegía a su nena y se subió haciéndola rugir. A pesar de que hacía casi un año que no andaba en ella, sabía que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pues ella misma se había encargado de no hacer sufrir a su bebe.

Salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y viajó lo mas rápido posible a algún lugar lejano. Y ahí estaba ahora sentada en el bar del karaoke esperando a que llegara alguna de sus amigas con una cerveza en una mano y meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Pero entre mas lo pensaba, mas sabía que había hecho lo correcto, Shizuru llevaba la agenda completa de su vida y ya estaba olvidando la ultima vez que hizo algo porque le pareciera sin pensar en lo que su novia podría decir u opinar.

-¡Viniste!- una pelirroja la sacó de sus pensamientos y se lanzó a sus brazos, ella respondió cariñosa- Pensé que tu novia no te dejaría venir- en respuesta Natsuki gruñó.

-Casi- dijo en un susurro pidiendo una cerveza para Nao.

-¿No vino?- preguntó asombrada mirando a su alrededor.

-Sus padres llegaron esta tarde de Alemania, tenia una cena con ellos- respondió dando por terminada la conversación. Nao entendió el tono y no preguntó nada mas, bebió de su cerveza lentamente.

Seguramente Shizuru había armado toda una pelea porque Natsuki no había asistido a esa cena, pensaba la pelirroja, hacía meses había presenciado sin querer una de las discusiones que la castaña mantenía con su amiga, y decía la castaña, porque Natsuki cuando le discutía parecía mas un cachorro regañado. Si era sincera no le gustaba lo que Shizuru había hecho con Natsuki, pero era la elección de su amiga y no haría nada en contra de eso.

-Tu mamá- dijo Natsuki después de unos minutos, pidiendo dos cervezas mas- cuéntame como está.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Nao sonriendo- el doctor dijo que ha tenido enormes avances, están pensando en una cirugía que podría curar muchas de sus peores quemaduras, están tratando de obtener el crédito para trasladarla.

-¿Trasladarla?- preguntó su morena amiga.

-A Estados Unidos- respondió la pelirroja con cara soñadora- tienen los mejores médicos para la cirugía, pero necesitamos el crédito.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- preguntó la chica.

-De muchísimo, pero no hablemos de eso. Estaba pensando en que si trasladan a mamá, podría estudiaren América.

-¿Que?

-Por supuesto que iría con ella Kuga, no podría dejarla sola tan lejos, además el médico dice que yo la ayudo a recuperarse muy rápido.

-Eso es... genial Nao.

Se quedaron unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que empezaron a llegar sus amigas. Mai llegó con Mikoto, seguían viviendo juntas, Tate y ella habían tenido una gran pelea por esa situación y el chico había comenzado una relación con Shiho, por supuesto ninguno estaba invitado. Yukino llegó junto a Haruka, era increíble pero la rubia había profesado el amor que sentía por la chica a los cuatro vientos, Midori llegó con unos cuantos tragos encima y preparada para la fiesta. Akane con su novio Kazu-kun llegaron solo unos minutos después junto a Chie y Aoi.

Se fueron a un privado y comenzaron con la ronda de canto, Natsuki apagó su celular luego de unas cuantas llamadas de su novia y de dedicó a beber y a conversar con sus amigas. Mai prácticamente se adueño del micrófono y lo soltó solo cuando Midori la miró provocativamente, lo que a su vez hizo que Mikoto se terminara de un trago el vodka de su vaso.

-Mikoto está enamorada de Mai-murmuró, Nao que estaba a su lado sonrió y respondió.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta Kuga? Mikoto lo aceptó hace muchísimo, pero Mai no lo sabe- murmuró.

-¿Tate se enteró?

-¿Por qué crees que le pidió a Mai que no viviera mas con Mikoto? Salimos a beber un día, a Mikoto se le pasaron los tragos y fue hasta la casa de Tate para decirle que aceptaba que estuviera con Mai, pero que lucharía porque la amaba. Al día siguiente Tate pidió a Mai que sacara a Mikoto de su casa y ella lo mandó al demonio.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Yo estaba detrás de Mikoto intentando que no dijera nada Kuga, pero fracase- añadió terminándose su vaso.

Eran exactamente las 4 de la madrugada, y todos los presentes habían bebido mucho mas de lo que su organismo podía tolerar, la mayoría se había ido ya, solo quedaba Mai en un rincón apoyada en Mikoto mientras dormía y Nao a su lado terminando lo que quedaba de comida. Como se había ido el resto nadie lo sabía, solo sabían que habían ido desapareciendo gradualmente.

-Ya llegó nuestro taxi- dijo Mikoto despertando a Mai- ¿quieres que te llevemos Nao?

-Yo la llevo- dijo Natsuki levantándose para ayudar a la pequeña morena a cargar a Mai hasta el taxi.

-No te pierdas Natsuki- dijo Mikoto.

-No lo haré- dijo ella revolviendo el cabello corto de su amiga.

-Asi que, ¿estas en condiciones de conducir Kuga?- dijo Nao buscando el convertible con la mirada.

-Prácticamente nací sobre esta moto- dijo Natsuki apuntando su Ducatti azul aparcada cerca de la puerta.

-Así que la discusión fue en serio- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Ponte esto- dijo tirandole su casco a la chica.- Y sube, vamos.

Nao subió tras Natsuki y se afirmó fuertemente de ella, sabía que jamás debía subir a una motocicleta conducida por un ebrio, pero Kuga era Kuga. La chica prendió el motor y aceleró para salir del local.

Tomó la calle principal y pasó esquivando automóviles a alta velocidad, si la policía las veía seguramente harían a la pali-azul pasar la noche en prisión, por alta velocidad, conducir sin casco y por estar en evidente estado de ebriedad. sin embargo eso era algo que no les preocupaba a ninguna de las dos, ambas sentían que podían retroceder un poco el tiempo que no habían pasado juntas de esa manera.

-He! Kuga, no sabes donde queda mi casa ahora- dijo Nao bastante alto para que la conductora la escuchara.

-No vamos a tu casa araña- respondió Nastuki sonriendo.

-No me digas que vamos a tu casa, porque la gritería que hará Fujino no la soportaré.

-Tampoco vamos a mi casa, calla y disfruta del paisaje.

Natsuki tomó una cuesta y comenzó a subir una montaña por la carretera. Ese era su lugar secreto dentro de toda la ciudad, jamas había mostrado ese lugar a nadie mas que a Shizuru cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, ahora llevaba mas de un año sin visitarlo, pues era un lugar de solo acceso a pie, en bicicleta o motocicleta, así que se le hacía imposible ir.

Frenó suavemente y ambas chicas descendieron de la motocicleta.

-Es hermoso- dijo Nao sacándose el casco para observar mejor.

-Cierto que lo es- dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

Estaban en la cima de un acantilado, la noche estaba sobre sus cabezas, la luna llena iluminaba todo alrededor, las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor y abajo se veía un hilo de río corriendo torrencialmente.

-¿Como encontraste este lugar? - preguntó Nao sentándose a la orilla del acantilado, a su lado casi pegada a ella, se sentó Natsuki.

-Mi madre venía aquí cuando no podía pensar con claridad, me costó bastante encontrarlo porque no conocía la ruta.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Nao sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Sin duda los mejores momentos con Nao eran los silencios, no eran incómodos, eran informativos, con los silencios se podían conectar, pensaban muy parecido, habían sufrido muchísimo y ahora se tenían para apoyarse. Eso era lo que había hecho a Natsuki y a Nao tan buenas amigas, esa conexión a través del silencio.

-Voy a extrañarte cuando estés en América- murmuró después de mucho silencio Natsuki cerca del oído de Nao, la pelirroja dio un saltito al sentir su cercanía.

-No lo dices en serio- murmuró Nao como broma, aunque ella pensaba que sería así.

-No seas tonta Nao- sonrió Natsuki aun hablando muy cera de su oído.

-Como sigas así Kuga, pensaré que me estas coqueteando- dijo Nao mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

-¿Y como sabes que no lo estoy haciendo?- dijo Natsuki retándola, Nao sonrió, bajó la mirada, volvió a observarla a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de saber que hacer.

Su parte conciente decía Natsuki ama a Shizuru, pero su parte no tan consiente decía, tu amas a Natsuki.

Alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó suavemente hacia Natsuki, su amiga tomó su rostro con sus manos y la besó...

Esta es lo primero que escribo de Mai Hime, y la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar, asi que sean buenos y diganme que opinan. Si es que está medio confuso diganme, así intentaré arreglarlo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen sus locas acciones.**

**Capítulo 2**

La puerta del departamento se cerró de golpe y ella se derrumbó en una silla, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando contener el sollozo, Natsuki se había tomado las cosas de la peor forma posible y la dejaba plantada con una cena para sus padres, no entendía como le había hecho eso.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su rostro y se perdió en la comisura de su labio, su corazón dolía, había dado todo por Natsuki, intentaba a diario hacer todo lo mejor que podía para mantener a su novia feliz, incluso si había bajado la cantidad de mayonesa que la chica comía era porque los indices de colesterol le estaban llegando a las nubes, pero Natsuki le hacia esto, se iba de juerga con sus amigas en vez de quedarse con la familia.

Otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la chica, pero no recibió mas respuesta que el contestador, cortó y comenzó a llorar. El tiempo que había pasado junto a Natsuki había sido un ensueño, mil veces mejor que en sus mas bellos deseos. La morena pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, amaba dormir abrazada de su cuerpo, se comportaba excelente con ella, la complacía en todo, aunque fuera una pequeña sugerencia, Natsuki lo cumplía. Pro ejemplo con el sofá de la sala que en sus inicios era negro, un día le comentó a su novia que el crudo iba mas con el estilo del lugar y al día siguiente Natsuki había mandado a entapizar el sofá de ese color.

Natsuki tenía muchas cosas que hacían que la amara, pero que la tratara como la reina de su vida la derretía. Nunca imaginó que su actitud tan posesiva podría llegar a ser un problema en algún momento, si estaba un poco temerosa cuando le pidió que dejara de montar su Ducatti, pero eso lo había hecho porque le aterraba pensar que en algún momento la chica pudiera tener un accidente en ella, conocía como su novia manejaba y sabía que era muy posible. Ese día Natsuki había puesto cara de cachorrito y había comprado el deportivo que tenía ahora y jamás se lo había recriminado. Shizuru jamás hubiera pensado que todo lo que sentía se lo estuviera guardando de esa manera, para luego explotar en los peores momentos

Miró el reloj que adornaba la cocina, sus padres llegarían en 30 minutos y la cena casi estaba lista, sólo le faltaba algo. Marcó el número de Natsuki otra vez, tal vez si lograba que le contestara podía hacerla cambiar de opinión pero nadie tomo la llamada. Su llanto se tornó amargo, Natsuki no podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarla con la cena prepara, con sus padres invitados sólo por una estúpida fiesta con sus amigas, si de cualquier forma esas chicas siempre estaban de fiesta. Le marcó una vez más y nada, lanzó su celular al suelo con toda la irá que la situación le provocaba, pero luego corrió a recogerlo, ese celular había sido un regalo de Natsuki.

Tomó una decisión, apagó el fuego de las ollas y salió de la cocina. El dejar llorar y parecer tranquila le tomó unos minutos, pero luego se retocó el maquillaje y practicó la sonrisa con la que esperaría a sus padres. Natsuki pagaría muy caro por sus decisiones, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Cuando sus padres llegaron salió a recibirlos a la puerta, se disculpo diciendo que su pareja no había podido faltar a una importante reunión de trabajo y sugirió que lo mejor sería cenar en un elegante restaurante que conocía.

Tres horas mas tarde Shizuru regresó a casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y se derrumbó en el suelo llorando, haber tenido que fingir que la relación con su "novio" estaba espectacular la había desgastado, además de haber llamado a Natsuki por lo menos cien veces y no recibir mas respuesta que su estúpida contestadora. Se quedó un buen tiempo así hasta que se durmió en esa posición, en ese lugar.

-.-

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo sabía que la sensación al saborear los labios de su pelirroja amiga le gustaba, no podía pensar o no quería hacerlo, aunque había algo cerca de su corazón que dolía quería ignorarlo para disfrutar ese momento. Nao besaba bien, suave y un poco temerosa pero endemoniadamente bien, ella quiso acercar el cuerpo de la chica un poco mas al suyo, pero su amiga la alejó. Abrió los ojos y vio que Nao tenía una de sus manos en sus labios y se levantaba.

-Yo...- intentó decir pero Natsuki la interrumpió.

-Llévame a casa Kuga- murmuró Nao caminando a su motocicleta. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero la pelirroja la interrumpió otra vez- Estas ebria y tu novia te espera en tu casa, vámonos.

-No lo entiendes, las cosas con Shizuru no están bien...

-Entonces ve a casa y solucionalo Natsuki- su nombre en la voz de Nao retumbaba en su cabeza, jamás lo había oído y si se ponía a pensar le gustaba un poco como sonaba ahí.

-Esto no tiene que pasar así- dijo Natsuki acercándose.

-Llévame a mi casa- imploró Nao, se puso el casco y esperó.

Natsuki encendió el motor y se dispuso a bajar la colina con Nao en su espalda, la pelirroja no estaba bien, lo podía sentir, si tan solo la dejara hablar... Realmente las cosas no tenían que pasar así, ella jamás podría haber pensado en besar a Nao, era su amiga, como su hermana, las cosas se habían confundido y ella no quería que por ese beso las cosas entre ellas se rompieran. Llegó a la carretera y manejó directo a la ciudad.

-¿Donde queda tu casa?- preguntó a Nao y la chica respondió con la voz quebrada. Ella condujo y se detuvo frente a un edificio, dejó que la pelirroja bajara.- Espera, hablemos...

-Que sea un secreto- murmuró Nao interrumpiéndola una vez mas y entregándole el casco, corrió hasta el edificio.

Natsuki se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer, observando la puerta del edificio viendo como la pelirroja desaparecía por ella, su amiga estaba llorando, lo había notado, ¿pero por qué lo hacia? Eran amigas, y si, Shizuru era su novia, pero nadie lloraba después de un momento tan magico. Tenía el casco en su mano, se lo puso y pudo sentir el calor que Nao había impregnado en él aún, se sentía mareada y seguía ebria, había besado a Nao, no sabía por qué pero lo había hecho, ahora no sabía que hacer.

Comenzaba a amanecer, sabía que Shizuru la mataría, seguramente aún estaría enojada por la discusión y porque Natsuki había decidido ir al cumpleaños de Mai en vez de asistir a la aburrida cena con los padres con su novia donde tendría que enfrentar la furia de Fujino padre por haber pervertido a su pequeña, o algo así imaginaba. La castaña también estaría enojada porque ocupó su motocicleta otra vez y porque condujo ebria sobre ella por toda la ciudad, pero por sobre todo la asesinaría por besar a Nao, "_Que sea un secreto"_ había pedido la pelirroja, sabía que no podía volver a pasar, no tendría que volver a pasar y nadie jamás se tendría que enterar de lo sucedido.

Condujo hasta su casa a la velocidad mas lenta que había conducido en toda su vida, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Al llegar volvió a cubrir su Ducatti y subió hasta el departamento. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta no se abrió, por un momento le pasó la loca idea por la cabeza de que Shizuru había cambiado la cerradura para que ella jamás pudiera volver a entrar a la casa, luego se percató de que había algo tras la puerta que no la dejaba pasar, dio un empujón mas fuerte y vio a Shizuru levantándose para dejarla entrar.

Sus ojos se perdieron un momento en los estragos de su cara, seguramente Shizuru había pasado la noche tras la puerta, tenía marcas de lágrimas por toda la cara, los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por haberse quedado dormida llorando. El maquillaje lo tenía destrozado y una ojeras adornaban sus bellos ojos. Sintió una punzada de culpa y se odio un poco mas al verla.

-¿Que hacías detrás de la puerta?- preguntó Natsuki sin saber que más decir, se encontraba aún en la puerta, no sabía si entrar o quedarse a dormir en su automóvil.

-Debo haberme quedado dormida- dijo Shizuru desperezándose,- ¿Quieres comida?- preguntó Shizuru caminando hacia la cocina, Natsuki entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La castaña se demoró un poco, mientras que su novia no entendía nada, se supone que Shizuru le gritaría, la regañaría y luego la obligaría a contentarla, pero estaba alarmantemente tranquila. Natsuki comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina cuando escuchó un estruendo enorme de ollas en el suelo, corrió para ver si Shizuru se encontraba bien y se topó de frente con la chica que salía de la cocina.

- Creo que ya no queda comida- murmuró pasando por su lado- y ni creas que puedes dormir en la habitación.

Natsuki la vio caminar hasta la habitación que compartían y cerrar la puerta tras si, luego se atrevió a mirar la cocina y se encontró con toda la comida regada en el suelo y las paredes, suspiró, Shizuru estaba aún mas enojada de lo que pensaba. Caminó hasta un armario, tomó una manta y se acomodó en el sillón, quería descansar y, si se podía, olvidar.

Abrió los ojos con esa estúpida sensación de querer seguir durmiendo para siempre, se desperezó y notó que estaba en el sofá durmiendo. Se levantó y notó que le dolía absolutamente todo, pero la cabeza la mataba. Caminó hasta el baño para tomar una aspirina mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

-¡Eres una idiota Natsuki!- se murmuró.

No solo había dejado a Shizuru plantada con sus padres, sino que también había bebido hasta hacer cosas realmente reprochables. Había besado a su mejor amiga y no tan solo eso, también lo había disfrutado, el suave aroma de Nao aún se encontraba aún en sus labios, casi podía disfrutarlo...

-Debo seguir ebria- se dijo a si misma moviendo la cabeza. Debía hablar con Shizuru, hacía unas horas cuando había llegado la había encontrado mal, nunca podría perdonarse todas las lagrimas que su novia derramó por su culpa.

Salió del baño y caminó a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que habían dos alternativas, la primera era que tal vez a Shizuru ya había olvidado lo que había ocurrido y la segunda era que la castaña no se encontrara en la habitación. Entró y pudo ver la pieza ordenada, pero su novia no se encontraba ahí, tomó su celular y marcó el numero de la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por un momento se desesperó y corrió al armario para revisar la ropa de su novia, pero seguía ahí. Se tranquilizó y se recostó en la cama, las cosas estaban mal, tendría que levantarse de esa cama e ir a buscar a su novia donde sea que estuviera. También debía comprar flores y chocolates para que Shizuru comenzara a olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero sinceramente no se sentía con ganas de nada. Se prometió no volver a combinar tequila y vodka otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Se despertó un par de horas después con el estómago rugiendo, caminó a la cocina mientras se maldecía porque seguramente tendría que limpiar el desastre que Shizuru había hecho, llegó a la puerta y vio una nota, era la hermosa letra de su novia: _"Pasaré el día con mis padres, tal vez me quede a dormir F. S"._ Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a limpiar.

-.-

-Tienes que hablar con ella- dijo Mikoto cuando ella terminó de llorar -Natsuki y tu son amigas, no puedes dejar que las cosas se confundan.

-¿Así como tu dejaste que se confundan las cosas con Mai?- preguntó Nao, luego se arrepintió, ese era un tema que nunca tocaban. Mikoto cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a su amiga otra vez.

-Con respecto a eso, creo que se lo diré.

Nao que había permanecido recostada en la cama durante todo lo que había durado su llanto se sentó y miró expectante a la morena.

-Pues- agregó Mikoto- creo que anoche tuvimos un momento.

-¿A que te refieres con un momento? Anoche Mai estaba...

-Muy, muy borracha, lo se, pero Nao cuando llegamos a casa ella me abrazó, me agradeció por cuidarle y ella... Mai me besó.

Nao estaba asombrada y Mikoto tenía rojas hasta las orejas. La pelirroja estaba contenta por su amiga, llevaba enamorada de Mai desde que eran amigas y sabía como había sufrido cuando pensaba que no era correspondida. Le sonrió sinceramente a su amiga y le dio todo su apoyo.

-Tu tienes que hablar con Natsuki- dijo Mikoto retomando el tema- está en tus manos continuar esa amistad o decirle lo que sientes por ella.

-No puedo- dijo Nao- no quiero nada con ella, es el mas grande apoyo que tengo, jamás podría perderlo.

-Entonces ve y déjalo claro- agregó Mikoto- conociendo como conozco a Natsuki, debe estar muy confundida y si tu le dices que solo quieres que las cosas sean como siempre, vas a darle un respiro enorme.

-Eso creo...

-A menos que no quieras que las cosas sean como siempre...

Nao miró a Mikoto con su mejor cara de odio y salió del lugar asegurando que iba a hablar con la peli-azul en ese mismo momento.

Ahora se arrepentía de esa promesa, estaba con una mano sobre el timbre aún sin tener valentía de tocarlo, aún tenía la oportunidad de salir de ahí y Natsuki jamás se enteraría, además estaba la posibilidad de que Fujino se encontrara ahí y con ella presente no podría decir nada. Cerró los ojos y tocó el timbre, al instante se arrepintió, pero sintió el cerrojo abrirse así que ya no podía hacer nada mas que sonreir.

-Hola Kuga- dijo cuando la chica abrió la puerta- pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si podíamos hablar.

-Nao... entra...

-Preferiría que fuera en otro lugar.

-Shizuru está donde sus padres- respondió dejándola entrar, Nao lo pensó pero accedió, entró y se sentó en el sofá, de un horrible color crudo.

-Nat... Kuga, yo... lo de anoche...

-Primero respira araña- dijo Natsuki sonriendo- ahora dime.

Nao tomó aire y miró directo a sus manos.

-Eres mi amiga- dijo la pelirroja- no se donde estaría si no estuvieras para mi, cambiaste mi vida cuando nos conocimos y si haces que eso cambie no podría estar bien.

-Siento el beso- dijo Natsuki- las cosas no van a cambiar...

-¿Podrías asegurarlo?- exigió Nao mirándola directo a los ojos verdes de Natsuki- asegírame que jamás va a cambiar esto.

Natsuki no respondió, por un momento se perdió el los ojos de Nao, por un momento no le importó nada, solo quería volver a sentir los suaves besos de la pelirroja. Nao estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quería abrasarla y asegurarle que nada malo le iba a suceder, que si tal como si fuera el plan de su vida, viviría toda la vida para defenderla, para abrasarla, para estar con ella...

-¡Kuga!- Natsuki hizo volar sus pensamientos- Kuga dime...

-No te lo puedo asegurar- murmuró por lo bajo- no se que esta pasando, lo siento Nao, tal vez deberías irte.

-No es justo que me hagas esto- Nao lloraba, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, pero Natsuki se apresuró a alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo haciendo que la pelirroja se diera vuelta y quedara frente a ella.

-No se que me pasa contigo- murmuró Natsuki cerca de sus labios- no quiero dejar que te alejes de mi.

-Tienes a Fujino- murmuró Nao- y solo eres mi amiga.

Natsuki no escuchó nada de lo que decía Nao, estaba demasiado interesada en ver la forma que tomaban los labios de la chica al pronunciar una palabra. Tomó a su amiga de la cintura y se acercó para besarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera recibió un fuerte empujón de Nao que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del departamento y una castaña veía como Natsuki estaba en el suelo y oía a Yuuki-san gritar.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, Kuga.- Se dio la vuelta y pasó por el lado de una sorprendida Fujino.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Shizuru ayudando a Natsuki a levantarse.

-No lo se- murmuró la chica.

-Está demás decir que no quiero ver a Yuuki-san de nuevo por aquí.

-.-.-

Bueno... aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, presiento que muchos van a querer matarme después de la actitud de Nat, pero bueno... ni ella entiende que le pasa así que no me culpen a mi :3

Les agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, me dio gusto leerlos. Por favor dejenme su opinión con respecto a este capítulo.

Nos leemos =3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Mai, las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad en el departamento Kuga-Fujino. Shizuru había personado a Natsuki por haberla abandonado el día de la cena con sus padres e intentaba convencerla de formalizar la relación, de hecho planeaba una cena para dentro de una semana para presentarla a sus progenitores, Natsuki no sabía de esto aún.

La peli-azul intentaba no pensar en el fin de semana pasado, se arrepentía por la situación con Shuzuru, se arrepentía por el beso con Nao, se arrepentía por intentar repetir el beso... De lo único que Natsuki estaba completamente segura era de que su corazón le pertenecía a Shizuru, amaba estar con ella y odiaba tener que mentirle. Cada vez que Natsuki observaba los ojos escarlatas de su novia, una presión horrible se ponía en un lugar cerca de su corazón, afortunadamente Shizuru pensaba que el que ella no fuera capaz de mirarla a los ojos se daba por el miedo que le producía tener que cenar con sus padres en algún momento, lo que en parte era cierto, pero no era todo el motivo, sinceramente jamás podría enterarse de ese beso.

La semana que había pasado había sido agotadora, si bien Shizuru ya había olvidado el asunto de la cena, hizo que Natsuki pagara una a una todas sus lágrimas, así que la peli-azul aparte de cumplir con las clases en su facultad y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía como mecánica, tenía que sacar a cenar a su novia, o prepararle la comida, o hacer cuanto se le ocurriera a Shizuru. Como diría Nao, se tenía que comportar como un cachorrito domado.

Y ahí estaba, pensando nuevamente en Nao, de la pelirroja no había sabido nada en la semana, aunque no era porque ella no quisiera, tenía una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se tenía que disculpar y hacer que todo volviera a ser como siempre. Es por eso que había llamado un par de veces a la chica y hasta había paseado por fuera de su instituto un par de días para disculparse, pero parecía que la araña había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Se sentía mal por no poder aclarar las cosas, pero sentía que tal vez era mejor así... lo mejor sería no pensar nuevamente en eso.

Estacionó el auto y caminó hasta el ascensor, quizás que loca idea se le ocurriría hoy a Shizuru, no le molestaba hacer lo que quisiera, sentía que así pagaba por sus pecados. Se dio ánimos y entró al departamento, una cabellera negra le llamó la atención.

-Estoy en casa- murmuró mirando a Mikoto que se veía algo preocupada.

-Minagui-san te está esperando cariño- dijo Shizuru saludando a su novia y caminando a la cocina- voy a preparar la cena, ¿nos acompañas?- le preguntó a Mikoto, la chica negó diciendo que Mai la esperaba.

Natsuki esperó a que su novia entrara a la cocina para saludar a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa Mikoto?

-Es Nao..- dijo Mikoto indecisa- no ha aparecido en clases esta semana.

-La araña siempre hace ese tipo de cosas- dijo Natsuki intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pero siempre me lo dice, es más no la veo desde el día después del cumpleaños de Mai.

-Tal vez ha pasado el tiempo con su madre- dijo Natsuki.

-Vengo del hospital, las enfermeras dicen que no ha ido.

-¿Y su celular?

-Apagado- dijo la morena- Natsuki, acompáñame a buscarla, tu conoces más lugares donde puede estar.

-No puedo- dijo la chica- Shizuru me mataría...

-Se lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Mai- dijo Mikoto y antes de que pudiera continuar, Natsuki la arrastró a la puerta de entrada y la cerró tras ellas.

-Shizuru no sabe...

-No diré nada, pero ella venía a tu casa, dime que ocurrió.

-Se fue enfadada, no se... yo...

-Natsuki- dijo Mikoto sería mirando directo a sus ojos, con esa cara de asesina que ponía cada vez que la atacaba un enemigo- eres lo mas importante para Nao, eres su mejor amiga. Si Nao está en problemas no creo que puedas perdonártelo.

-Mikoto...- pero era tarde para lo que Natsuki tenía que decir, la morena se fue rápidamente del lugar, la peli-azul se llevó las manos al rostro sin saber que hacer, Shizuru... no podía buscar a Nao sin dejar de lado a Shizuru, esperando que todo fuera bien con la pelirroja entró nuevamente al departamento.

.-.

La morena salió hecha una furia del edificio, no podía creer que su amiga hubiera cambiado tanto. La Natsuki que ella recordaba podría hacer cualquier cosa por una de sus amigas, era capaz de recorrer uno a uno cada bar de la ciudad buscando a Nao si la pelirroja estaba en problemas, pero ahora había preferido quedarse en su casa para que su novia no se molestase.

No odiaba a Shizuru, creía que la castaña era una buena chica, que le tenía un amor incondicional a Natsuki, que podría darlo todo por ella, pero a su lado su amiga estaba desapareciendo y odiaba ver a la chica convertida en un cachorro. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Mai.

-No podré ir a cenar- le murmuró- tengo que encontrar a Nao, tengo un mal presentimiento- cortó.

Encontrar a Nao, si ella fuera la araña, ¿donde estaría?. Probablemente autodestruyendose en algún sitio, podría estar bebiendo en un bar, en su casa o en la casa de algún desconocido. Probó nuevamente con el celular de la pelirroja y nada, caminó hasta el departamento de la chica, vivía en un quinto piso, si no habría la puerta tendría que escalar por el frente rogando porque tuviera alguna ventana abierta.

Como supo desde el momento en el que pisó el quinto piso, Nao no estaba ahí, no había señales de vida en ese lugar, es más ni siquiera olía a Nao, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo escalar para entrar por la ventana, salió corriendo hacia el sitio que más bares tenía en la ciudad. Según lo que su nariz le decía, y si podía confiar en ella, era que hacía muchos días Nao no había entrado por esa puerta, lo que significaba que encontrarla la demoraría bastante.

Creía que Nao estaba enamorada de Natsuki, pero sabía que la peli-azul jamas dejaría a Shizuru. También creía que Nao sabía que con Natsuki jamás serían una pareja duradera, y que toda la amistad que tenían se iría si algo en su relación no iba bien. Personalmente sabía lo que se sentía, era lo mismo que la detenía a ella de decirle a Mai lo que sentía. No sabía que haría si no tenía a la peli-naranja con ella o si la hubiera rechazado como ella pensaba que Natsuki lo había hecho.

Entró por el callejón donde muchos bares se escondían, la mayoría no dejaba entrar a menores, pero en algunos si pagabas podías convencerlos. Probó en algunos, pero en ningún lado se encontraba la pelirroja, pagó en muchos una cantidad bastante alta solo por entrar y ver que no había nadie como Nao, en otros bares de plano le dijeron que no podía entrar. Llevaba un par de horas buscándola y nada, de pronto se encontró frente al único bar que no había entrado, se acercó al guardia de la entrada.

-No puedes entrar- dijo el hombre gorila, medía alrededor de dos metros y era inmensamente gordo.

-Solo busco a alguien- dijo la chica- solo serán cinco minutos.

-Haremos un trato- dijo el hombre.

-Escucha, todo lo que tengo es esto- dijo tirándole encima todo el dinero que le quedaba.

-No es dinero lo que quiero- dijo el hombre devolviendole el dinero- quiero divertirme...

Mierda! pensó Mikoto, maldito orangután baboso y asqueroso. Tal vez podría golpearlo, podría noquearlo en menos de un minuto, pero si alguien la veía haciéndolo podría estar en problemas. Miró la puerta, esperando que un milagro saliera y la dejara buscar a su amiga. Y ese milagro apareció..

Un chico de mas de 20 años llevaba abrazada de la cintura a una muy ebria Nao, Mikoto la observó y se veía que estaba totalmente desorientada, como alguien que lleva una semana sin probar nada mas que alcohol. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja, pero esta pareció no reconocerla.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico.

-Suéltala, la llevaré a casa- dijo Mikoto.

-La llevaré a mi casa- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Es menor- dijo Mikoto haciendo que el chico soltara a Nao- y si no la dejes tranquila juró que haré que pases el resto de tu vida en prisión...- dijo tomando a su amiga mientras pensaba _"eso o te mataré ahora"_

El chico pareció asustarse, y ella aprovechó el momento, subió a Nao a su hombro y caminó en busca de un taxi.

-Tranquila Nao, iremos a casa.

-.-

Salió de la cocina con la cena preparada y la puso sobre la mesa, Natsuki estaba tan abstraída que no la vio, siempre que miraba la televisión de ese modo y fruncía el ceño era porque estaba demasiado interesada en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención al resto. Se acwrcó a ella sin hacer ruido y la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda, Natsuki dio un saltito y sonrió.

-Esta lista la cena- dijo Shizuru besándola en el cuello.

-Gracias Shizuru- dijo la morena y ambas se sentaron para cenar.

-¿Que es lo que le preocupa tanto a Natsuki?- preguntó Shizuru.

-La cena con tus padres- mintió Natsuki concentrada en su comida, sin ponerle nada de mayonesa- nunca le he caído bien a tu padre.

-Mi padre sabe lo feliz que me haces- dijo la castaña sonriendo, pero con esa sonrisa forzada que solía poner para sus estúpido seguidores en la escuela, Natsuki estaba tan distraída que no lo notó.

_"-Se lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Mai-"_Había dicho Minagui-san y estaba segura que era eso por lo que Natsuki estaba asi, tenía que averiguar que había en el cumpleaños de Mai para saber porque le mentía su novia.

-No me dijiste a qué había venido Minagui-san.

-Sólo quería hablar- dijo Natsuki- con alguien diferente a Mai, ya sabes.

-Siempre pensé que Minagui-san estaba enamorada de Tokiha-san - dijo sonriendo Shizuru.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo la morena- estaba delicioso Shizuru, iré a darme una ducha.

-Ara, Natsuki- dijo Shizuru llamando la atención de su novia- Haruka llamó para que fuera a su casa esta noche,¿te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no Shizuru- dijo la chica sonriendo y besándola- aprovecharé para dormir temprano, estoy algo cansada.

Treinta minutos después, Natsuki salía de la ducha mientras ella se despedía de su novia y salía gritándole que se llevaría el auto. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor le marcaba a su amiga.

-Voy saliendo a tu casa Haruka- le dijo.

-¡Bubuzuke! ¿Y ese milagro?- contestó su amiga

-Quiero que me digas con lujo de detalles todo lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Tokiha-san - y le cortó. Prendió el auto y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga. Si no sacaba información provechosa esa noche, entonces dejaría de llamarse Fujino Shizuru.

-.-

Escuchó a su novia salir de la casa mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, podría llamar a Mikoto para decirle que la acompañaría a buscar a Nao, pero una parte de ella no quería saber nada de la pelirroja, se acurrucó en la cama y trató de dormir, media hora después se levantó y dejó una nota para su novia.

_"Estoy en casa de Mai, tuvo una emergencia, vuelvo temprano. K.N."_

Bajó, sacó la capa empolvada de su motocicleta y la encendió. Salió del estacionamiento derecho a la casa de Mai, si Mikoto estaba aún buscando a la araña, entonces ella tendría una oportunidad de hablar a solas con su amiga, no sabía a quien mas podría contarle todo lo que le pasaba y nadie daba mejores consejos que Mai.

Tocó el timbre y su amiga abrió la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Natsuki cabizbaja.

-Entra y cuéntame- murmuró Mai dejándola pasar. Le dio una cerveza y espero a que Natsuki hablara.

-El... el día de tu cumpleaños... me fui con Nao- murmuró muy bajo. Mai dio un sorbo a su cerveza y esperó.- La lleve a... no sé porque la llevé ahí, solo me sentía muy bien, muy libre...

-¿Donde?- preguntó la peli-naranja.

-Es un sitio especial- respondió sonrojándose por nunca haber llevado a Mai para mostrárselo- un lugar de Saeko- agregó disculpándose.

- Entiendo... ¿paso algo?

-Nao y yo nos besamos- dijo Natsuki llevando sus rodillas a la altura de su mentón y abrazándolas.

-¿Tu la besaste o ella lo hizo?- preguntó Mai

-¿Tiene algo que ver eso?- dijo Natsuki incrédula.

-Pues claro- respondió Mai- si ella lo hizo sería una pésima amiga porque sabe que estas con Fujino pero si tú lo hiciste significa que hay algo en casa que no te gusta...

-Eso no es todo- dijo la morena escondiendo el rostro- el sábado ella fue a mi casa e intenté besarla otra vez, estaba tan deprimida y triste... pero ella me rechazó.

-Eres muy importante para Nao- dijo Mai dándole apoyo- ya entiendo porque desapareció...

-Crees que fue por mi culpa- preguntó Natsuki con los ojos llorosos.

-No lo sé- dijo Mai- pero sé que si tu estas así por lo que pasó, ella debe estar mil veces peor...

Natsuki sabía que Mai tenía razón, y ella estaba siendo una maldita cobarde en quedarse en casa recibiendo mimos de su amiga en vez de estar buscando a Nao con Mikoto. Pasaron unas horas solo viendo televisión, mientras bebían cervezas, Mai sabía que su amiga solo quería un poco de compañía, así que eso le estaba dando.

Después de un tiempo la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella entró Maikoto con un bulto en brazos, Natsuki se puso de pie en un instante al ver que el "bulto" era Nao.

Hasta aquí :3, sinceramente este es un capítulo que no termina de convencerme, lo releí varias veces pero no puedo saber que está mal con él, así que en fin.

Sus Reviews me encantan, intento contestarlos todos pero no puedo hacerlo con los anónimos :/

El próximo capítulo creo que estará lleno de dramas y también veremos que es lo que Shizuru intenta descubrir con Haruka

Gracias por leer y nos leemos :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen sus locas acciones.

Capítulo 4

La mano de Shizuru estuvo a un segundo de tocar la puerta para avisar su presencia, pero la voz de su novia al otro lado de la puerta hizo que se detuviera y pusiera un poco de atención.

-Lo siento Nao, nada de esto tendría que haber pasado si no hubiera reaccionado así esa noche.

Por una extraña razón sabía que lo que fuera que había pasado "esa noche" de la que Natsuki hablaba era la explicación que estuvo buscando en la casa de Haruka la noche anterior y que solo había tenido como consecuencia una resaca gigantesca. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió casi sin hacer ruido, miró por la rendija y notó que sentada en una cama estaba Yuuki con la vista perdida en la ventana de la habitación, a su lado estaba Natsuki, en una silla, con la cabeza baja. Shizuru sólo podía ver su espalda desde la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Ya olvídalo Kuga- dijo la pelirroja, hacía un intento por sonar como sonaba siempre, pero no era lo que había conseguido y Shizuru sabía que Natsuki también lo había notado.

-No puedo, ese beso me atormenta y por lo que parece a ti también, si tan sólo pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Pretendamos que jamás fuimos a esa quebrada y que jamás nos besamos- Interrumpió Nao.

Shizuru quedó en blanco, con solo una frase en su mente, "_nos besamos"_ había dicho Yuuki, Natsuki y la pelirroja se habían besado "esa noche". Ahora sabía por qué Natsuki estaba extraña, la había engañado con Yuuki. Soltó el pomo de la puerta mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas correr por su rostro, escuchó a Natsuki decir.

-Si prometes que va a ser tan fácil como eso…

La mirada de Nao vagó por el rostro de Natsuki como tomando una decisión, luego fue un poco más allá y se encontró, por un segundo, con la mirada llorosa de Shizuru. La castaña se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, mientras corría hasta las escaleras escuchó:

-Fujino…

Corrió directo a la puerta, todo lo que quería era salir de ese lugar, alejarse de todo, sobretodo de una peliazul infiel, llegó al vehículo y condujo rápidamente hasta su departamento. Millones de imágenes venían a su cabeza, millones de posibles visiones de su novia besando a la que ella pensaba solo era su mejor amiga. No sabía nada con respecto a cómo había pasado así como no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, simplemente se quitaba violentamente las lágrimas de su cara e intentaba no estrellarse con otro automóvil.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacía menos de una hora se sentía culpable por no haber llegado en la noche a su casa junto a su novia, luego se preocupó muchísimo por la nota que Natsuki había dejado y había decidido ir a ver si podía ayudar en algo a las amigas de su novia, pero jamás se habría imaginado que escucharía lo que escuchó.

Estacionó el auto y subió hasta el departamento que compartía con Natsuki, llegó a la habitación y abrió el armario. Tomó toda su ropa y comenzó a ponerla dentro de una maleta, mientras intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, sabía que todo iría mal en cuanto comenzara a pensar. Cuando Natsuki le había dicho que la amaba pensó que todo en el mundo podría solucionarse, vivir con ella había sido un ensueño, la peliazul era sin duda todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Amaba dormir abrasada a su cuerpo y que al despertar lo primero que viera eran sus hermosos ojos verdes sonrientes, escuchar decirle cuanto la amaba… Se sentó en la cama con las manos sobre su rostro y lloró, lo único que quería era olvidar, olvidar las palabras que había oído, olvidar a la estúpida de Yuuki, olvidar a las Himes y olvidar la suave sonrisa de Natsuki.

Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y siguió con su maleta, tendría que salir de ahí antes de que volviera Kuga, no quería volver a verla, no quería saber nada de nadie, ahora solo quería un lugar donde poder olvidar. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudarla en este momento, le pidió que fuera por ella y cortó. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada y escuchó a una peliazul nombrarla. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una serie de distintas imágenes de Yuuki y Natsuki besándose aparecieron en su cabeza nuevamente.

.-.

-Fujino…- murmuró Nao con la vista perdida en la puerta.

-Shizuru no sabe nada de lo que paso- respondió rápidamente Natsuki.

-No idiota- dijo la pelirroja- creo que vi a Fujino en la puerta.

Natsuki se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta justo en el momento en que Mikoto entraba a la habitación.

-Fujino-san acaba de salir corriendo y creo que lloraba. Deberías ir Natsuki

Natsuki no necesitaba que se lo repitieran, salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que podía pensar, si Shizuru se enteraba entonces todo estaría acabado, jamás la perdonaría y ella no podía vivir sin su castaña. Se montó en su Ducatti y se encaminó hasta su casa, sabía que tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que explicar.

Conociendo a Shizuru explicar sería lo menos que le permitiría, aunque la castaña no supiera que era lo que había pasado, no la dejaría hablar y aunque la dejara, ¿Qué le podría decir?, _"¿Sabes Shizuru? Bebí demasiado esa noche y en ese segundo me pareció agradable besar a Nao. Y luego estaba lo suficientemente idiotizada para querer besarla otra vez. Pero es a ti a quien amo y es contigo con quien quiero vivir"_ Había sólo una palabra que describiría ese momento y no quería que la mujer que amaba pensara eso de ella aunque fuera cierto.

Mierda, se odió, Shizuru no creería que ella la amaría por el resto de la eternidad, la mandaría al maldito demonio y se lo merecía, es más, se merecía que se marchara y fuera feliz y nunca, nunca le volviera a dirigir una mirada. Estacionó su motocicleta frente al edificio ignorando el letrero de "no estacionar" que había al frente. Apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor, pero decidió que se demoraba demasiado, así que tomó las escaleras y subió corriendo al quinto piso del edificio. Llegó a su departamento, con cautela entró y vio que todo estaba en orden en la sala.

-¿Shizuru?-preguntó al aire, no obtuvo respuesta, pero si hubo un sonido en la habitación, corrió hasta allí y abrió la puerta. El interior le mostraba un paisaje desolador, estaba su ropa tirada por todas partes, un par de maletas sobre la cama, en una Shizuru aún ponía su ropa dentro. –Shizuru…

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme- Shizuru lloraba, con tristeza, con furia,, con odio mientras ponía más y más ropa dentro de esa maldita maleta.

-Deja que explique lo que oíste…

-¡Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar!- le gritó la castaña mientras cerraba con furia la maleta. Tomó ambas y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Natsuki sabía que todo estaba perdido, no podía explicar, no podría conseguir perdón, no podía pedir de rodillas que se quedara a su lado, no podía seguir despertando al lado de la única persona a la que podría amar en todo el mundo. Bajó la vista, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, levantó una mano y afirmó una de las maletas de Shizuru.

-Por favor- suplicó- sólo deja que te explique…

-¿Qué quieres explicarme?- dijo Shizuru con odio- ¿Cómo besaste a Yuuki? ¿Qué estabas demasiado ebria para darte cuenta de lo que hacías? ¿O me vas a explicar que mierda hacía en esta casa y porqué te empujó ese día? O mejor aún, ¿vas a decirme que la gran emergencia en casa de Tokiha fue quedarte toda la maldita noche con esa araña?

-Las cosas no pasaron así, vamos Shizuru, sólo escúchame- Natsuki estaba llorando aferrada a esa maleta como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para hablar Natsuki- dijo Shizuru limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- ahora guárdate las explicaciones- tiró de la maleta haciendo que Natsuki la soltara.- No me interesa porqué lo hiciste y nada que venga de ti ahora.

Salió de la habitación con Natsuki siguiéndola, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada pero la peliazul no la dejó salir.

-Sólo escúchame Shizuru, te amo, eres la única persona en mi vida y eso siempre va a ser así.

-Déjala Kuga- dijo una chica abriendo la puerta, se acercó a Shizuru, tomó una de las maletas y con la otra mano empujó a su amiga hasta la salida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Suzushiro?- preguntó Natsuki.

-Ya le hiciste demasiado daño delincuente, ahora déjala tranquila.- respondió la rubia amenazándola con la mirada. Y sólo esa mirada bastó para Natsuki terminara de comprender algo, la había cagado, pero esta vez la había cagado demasiado y no había nada ni nada del mundo que haría que su castaña volviera a estar a su lado.

Cerraron la puerta tras salir y Natsuki se quedó sola en la inmensidad de su departamento, donde cada cosa tenía el aroma de su amada Shizuru, se sentó en el suelo tras la puerta con las manos en el rostro. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la mujer de su vida la estaba dejando porque había cometido la estupidez más grande del universo y ahora… ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

Si tenía que resumir su vida en una palabra, esa palabra era Shizuru, su vida había empezado cuando la conoció, cuando recibió esa sonrisa acogedora por primera vez. No era nada sin esa castaña. Es cierto que Shizuru podía ser agotadora y agobiante, pero una Shizuru que no lo fuera, no podía ser una verdadera Shizuru así como no podía existir una Natsuki sin una Shizuru…

.-.

El paisaje pasaba por sus ojos y ella ni caso le hacía, se sentía que moría, tal vez lo haría, por desgracia aún sentía esas estúpidas pulsaciones en su garganta y ese enorme dolor muy cerca del corazón. Haruka la miraba por el espejo retrovisor pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, Shizuru sabía que tenía que hablar de lo que había ocurrido, pero al menos quería esperar que se disolviera ese molesto nudo en su garganta que le avisaba que al abrir la boca lloraría.

Si años atrás le hubieran preguntado que se sentía sentirse engañada, probablemente habría respondido alguna idiotez relacionada con sus padres. Luego de conocer a Natsuki, habría respondido que el peor engaño sería que la amistad que la peliazul le brindaba, no fuera sincera. Sin embargo era en ese momento en el que sentía todo el peso del engaño y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido que entran por tu pecho y toman tu corazón a sangre fría?" habría respondido a quien le preguntase "pues si luego de eso, la persona que más amas, saca tu corazón, le clava una navaja en el centro y se lo da de cena a los perros, entonces si sabes cómo se siente que te engañen" y en realidad era mucho más que eso, sentía que jamás podría parar de llorar, y el dolor que sentía estaba mucho más allá que en su pecho, estaba en su cabeza, en sus ojos, en sus manos, en la boca del estómago, en sus piernas y espalda. Creía que jamás volvería a ser feliz, creía que jamás volvería a poder caminar o a sonreír.

Enrolló su cuerpo y abrazó sus rodillas, se le estaban yendo las cosas de las manos, siempre había sido una persona centrada y ahora, ahora estaba ahí rogando porque una bomba le explotara en la cara y la salvara de esa insufrible agonía. Si tan solo hubiera podido decirle en la cara a Natsuki todo lo que pensó en el momento en que la nombró, si tan sólo hubiera pedido explicaciones y así ahora tendría una imagen mental a la que recurrir en vez de todas las diferentes visiones que le atormentaban en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Haruka abriendo la puerta del auto, ella asintió y caminó siguiendo a la rubia en silencio. Su amiga la miraba en una extraña mezcla de lástima y rencor, pero ella jamás entendería lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Haruka tenía una vida perfecta, con una familia perfecta y una novia perfecta que la amaba y jamás, jamás la engañaría con una pelirroja insufrible.

-¿Condujiste con cuidado Haruka-chan?- preguntó Yukino abriendo la puerta del departamento que compartían para que entraran- te has demorado nada en volver.

-Shizuru estaba lista cuando llegue- respondió su novia dirigiendo a su amiga a un cuarto, dejando las maletas de la castaña en un rincón y ayudándola a arroparse en la cama.- Si necesitas algo nos dices ¿si?

La castaña se volteó hacia la pared dejando que sus sollozos se escurrieran por sus labios, prefería morir, prefería morir mil veces antes que seguir sintiendo eso, antes que saber que su Natsuki quería ser la Natsuki de alguien más, antes que saber que jamás podría estar con la peliazul que había robado sus suspiros desde el primer momento en que la vio.

.-.

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en este capítulo, pero las últimas semanas han estado rodeadas por un inmenso vaivén de mi vida y pues no me daba el ánimo de escribir, pero todos sus reviews me han dado el empuje para seguir con esto, así que muchas gracias :3

Bueno, del capi… pues pensé que Haruka podía ser seria y compresiva en algunas ocasiones y me parece que este es el momento ideal, por eso pensé en ella para que apapache a la pobre Shizuru. Con respecto a Natsuki, pienso que ya es momento de que sufra un poquito por sus acciones ¿no?

Sean buenas y déjenme sus opiniones si?, el siguiente capítulo viene luego, lo prometo :3


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Una semana después de ver a su Shizuru salir por la puerta del departamento que hasta ese entonces compartían, ella seguía ahí, sentada en su cama, con una botella de cerveza en una mano y muchas colillas de cigarrillos tiradas por todo el piso. Su alimentación se había basado en eso, muchas cervezas y cigarros, pues había notado que en ese estado se aguantaba las ganas de tomar su motocicleta y desaparecer de la ciudad o estrellarse en algún bandejón a mucha velocidad. Si ya no tenía por qué vivir, entonces ya no sabía si quería seguir haciéndolo.

En siete días lo único que le daba vuelta en la cabeza era la forma de volver con su castaña pero no encontraba solución. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, de esos errores que jamás se podían arreglar y estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello. Había intentado llamar a Shizuru un millar de veces, solo se detuvo cuando encontró el celular de Shizuru en el suelo de la habitación con cada una de sus llamadas perdidas. También había probado llamar a Haruka y a Yukino, pero ambas habían negado dar cualquier información de la chica, aunque después de muchas ocasiones, Yukino le había regalado un consejo "Deja que las cosas se calmen, Shizuru lo está pasando muy mal". Sólo después de oír eso había dejado de llamar, Shizuru se merecía olvidarla y volver a ser feliz.

Destapó la sexta cerveza del día, no tenía hambre y ya no podía dormir más. El hedor a tabaco había borrado casi totalmente el aroma de Shizuru que aún podía sentir en las almohadas de la cama. La habitación estaba llena de botellas de cervezas vacías y uno que otro paquete de algo que había comido cuando moría de hambre. Si la castaña viera como estaba la habitación le daría un ataque.

Paso una semana entera replanteándose la situación, pensando en cómo serían las cosas si ella jamás hubiera besado a Nao, si Shizuru jamás hubiera oído lo que escuchó, pero todo lo que lograba era odiarse aún más por visualizar el momento feliz que pasaría con su ahora ex-novia. Le dio un trago largo a su cerveza y prendió el último cigarrillo de su cajetilla y aspiro el humo lentamente. Su vida estaba hecha un desastre, era mucho peor que antes de conocer lo que era la felicidad, antes tenía algo por lo que luchar y ahora había tirado a la basura su razón de vivir.

Un sonido en la puerta de su casa hizo que apagara su cigarrillo y saliera de la habitación. Había una llave dándole vuelta a la cerradura, una sonrisa casi se le escapa del rostro cuando vio la puerta de entrada abriéndose, pensaba que Shizuru había vuelto, pero su decepción fue más grande cuando vio a Mai entrando al departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Natsuki con claras intenciones de sacarla de la casa.

-Me diste la llave hace meses por si alguna vez la necesitaras- explicó la colorina entrando con bolsas del supermercado y caminando hacia la cocina.

-No me malinterpretes Mai, pero no quiero visitas- dijo Natsuki sentándose en un sillón.

-Una semana- dijo la chica asomándose para observarla- una semana es todo lo que puedo esperar y ver lo que te haces. Todos cometemos errores, Natsuki, y sé que jode, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con ello- agregó en su mejor tono maternal

-Pues toma un revolver y dispárame Mai, yo no quiero vivir con esto.

Mai se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, Natsuki lo agradeció pero no respondió, sentía que jamás volvería a ser feliz otra vez. Se quedaron así un buen tiempo hasta k Mai deshizo el abrazo y caminó a la cocina para preparar comida.

-Vendrá Mikoto y Nao- gritó desde la cocina haciendo ruido al sacar ingredientes de las bolsas,- no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Tienes los planes hechos, ya que- dijo Natsuki caminando a la cocina, sintió el olor de lo que preparaba su amiga, no sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que sintió su estómago estremecerse.–¿Nao está bien?

-Se siente horrible, pero Mikoto no la ha dejado sola, no me di cuenta cuando cambió tanto.

-Estas demasiado ocupada viéndola como su madre Mai, pero Mikoto ha madurado muchísimo. Aparte creo que ha crecido mucho…

-Si, si, pero no hablamos de Mikoto- dijo Mai revolviendo una cacerola, cuyo contenido hacía babear a Natsuki.

-Espera, ¿pasó algo con Mikoto?- Mai le envió una mirada asesina pero no respondió- vamos, cuéntame, sabes que en estos momentos hace bien que me distraiga…

-Pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada- dijo Mai – ve a ducharte, que te ves como si no lo hubieses hecho en una semana.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros pero se quedó en ese lugar mirando como cocinaba su amiga, le agradecía que estuviera ahí, por lo menos habían pasado 10 minutos en que no había pensado en su ex novia. Una vida sin Shizuru era inimaginable, pero siempre tenía a sus amigas para que la ayudaran a imaginarlo.

-Gracias Mai- murmuró, su amiga solo asintió y continuó cocinando, después de unos momentos murmuró.

-Mikoto dijo que estaba enamorada de mí.

-¿Qué le respondiste?- preguntó Natsuki sorprendida, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y se fue para abrir la puerta. Una Mikoto sonriente y una Nao cabizbaja estaban esperando en el portal.

-¿Cómo estas Natsuki?- preguntó Mikoto y sin darle tiempo a responder le dio un abrazo- ¿Ya está lista la comida?

-Ya casi- respondió ella dejándola entrar.

-¿Tienes un cigarro Kuga?- preguntó Nao en forma de saludo sin entrar.

-No, pero vamos por una cajetilla- respondió Natsuki- Mikoto, dile a Mai que volvemos luego- cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- preguntó Nao.

-Mal, pero ya mejora- respondió la peli-azul sinceramente- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Nunca había sentido culpa, hasta ahora- sonrió triste la pelirroja- si eres infeliz eternamente por esto jamás me lo perdonaría.

Natsuki rio por el comentario.

-Nadie te culpa araña.

-Pienso que Fujino me matará si alguna vez vuelve a verme- agregó la chica bromeando, pero las dos sabían que eso era muy posible.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que eso pase- prometió Natsuki.

Siguieron en silencio internadas cada una en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la tienda para comprar cigarrillos, Natsuki recordó que Nao fumaba mentolados así que compró una de esas cajetillas. Prendieron un cigarro cada una y se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?- preguntó Natsuki

-El médico dice que si no se le hace la cirugía pronto todos sus avances no servirían de nada, aunque ni siquiera saben si la operación realmente servirá, así que está tomando tiempo conseguir los fondos.

-Lo lamento- murmuró la chica.

-Un día deberías acompañarme a verla, se alegra de tener visitas.

-Me encantaría- dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

-Es una cita entonces- sonrió Nao.- Realmente estos son una mierda de cigarros.

-Tenemos 18 más de estos, así que te los fumas- respondió Natsuki.

Un confortable silencio las invadió, con Nao esos momentos eran los mejores, podían decir muchísimas cosas solo manteniendo la boca cerrada, ambas prendieron un segundo cigarro y decidieron volver al departamento de Natsuki.

Cuando estaban llegando Nao murmuró.

-Lo siento Kuga, sé que parte de todo esto es mi culpa…

-Shizuru me dejó porque besé a otra chica y lo oculté, no hay nada que tenga que ver contigo, aunque tú seas esa chica.- dijo Natsuki abriendo la puerta.

-No es solo eso- respondió Nao deteniendo a Natsuki para que la puerta permaneciera cerrada- y sé que es odioso que lo diga ahora, cuando no estás bien, pero me volveré loca si no lo digo.

-¿Aún puedes enloquecer más?- bromeó Natsuki.

-Sólo deja que lo diga- murmuró Nao con ojos asesinos- tú me agradas, más que agradarme, me gustas, en serio…

-Lo sé- dijo Natsuki- pero quizás no deberíamos tener esta conversación ahora.

-Es cierto, estas es crisis emocional y todo eso- dijo Nao riendo- vamos a comer mejor.

Natsuki agradeció a Nao por permitirle arrancarse de esa situación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero en el momento se arrepintió. Primero escucharon unos ruidos extraños que ambas imaginaron que se trataba de Mai teniendo un accidente pero luego vieron la masa sin forma que se movía en el sofá.

-Que mier…

-Vamos- murmuró Nao y la empujó fuera del departamento para cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

-¿Esa era Mai y Mikoto?- preguntó Natsuki un poco sonrojada

-Tal vez sea mejor que comamos en otro sitio hoy- respondió Nao tironeándola hasta el ascensor.- En el camino te cuento.

Una semana había pasado desde el día que había escuchado a su novia confesar besar a su mejor amiga en casa de Mai y apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. Sabía que debía liberar su mente de ciertas cosas, intentar estar mejor, agradecerles a sus amigas por las excelentes personas que habían sido con ella, intentar mostrar una sonrisa y asegurarse a sí misma que iba a estar bien, pero todo lo que podía era pensar en Natsuki y en sus palabras.

Había llorado tanto en una semana que pensaba que ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas de por vida, pero cada noche descubría que podía llorar un poco más. Aún estaba en casa de Haruka, la rubia trabajaba pero Yukino se había preocupado de ella, para que comiera y para distraerla, aunque no siempre lo lograba. Sus padres habían ido a visitarla, ellos todo lo que sabían era que Shizuru y su "novio" habían terminado pero no sabían nada más, incluso su padre había ofrecido presentarles algunos hijos de compañeros de negocios para que saliera del estado lamentable en el que estaba, pero ella había rechazado la sugerencia.

Ahora estaba en la habitación, mirando por la ventana rogando por que su padre no decidiera volver y llevársela, mientras el té que Yukino le había llevado estaba frio sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ya basta Bubuzuke- dijo Haruka entrando a la habitación y sobresaltándola- vas a ducharte e iremos a comer fuera.

-No quiero salir- respondió ella- aunque agradezco la forma gentil en que me lo pides Haruka.

-No se trata de modos Shizuru- dijo la chica enérgica- se trata de que no voy a dejar que sufras por ella.

-Pero…

-Mira, es cierto que beso a Yuuki, es cierto que fue el mayor error de su vida pero TU vida continua, ella no se merece que llores más, ni que dejes de lado todo lo que eres. Vas a salir y vas a superarla y cuando lo hagas puedes volver a hablar con ella y…

-Haruka, jamás quiero volver a verla y con respecto a la cena…

-De eso no hablaremos, te espero en la sala. Será una cena de amigas- agregó saliendo de la habitación.

Shizuru no quería salir, pero accedió a levantarse y caminar hasta el baño. Sabía que si no lo hacía por ella misma, la rubia iba a arrastrarla a la calle con pijama si fuera necesario. Por lo demás salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco tal vez la ayudarían a despejar la mente y a centrarse en sí misma, que ahora era lo único que tenía. Eso y el gran dolor que oprimía su corazón y que amenazaba con nunca volver a dejarla ser feliz.

El agua tibia de la cañería mojó su cabello castaño y cubrió su cuerpo de una tibieza cariñosa, se cubrió con ella y se permitió descansar por un momento. Podía sentir que las cosas tarde o temprano iban a mejorar, nadie se moría por amor o al menos eso decían.

Se vistió rápidamente y se acercó a la sala, Yukino y Haruka estaban hablando. Shizuru sonrió, esa era la mejor pareja que jamás había visto, la forma en la que se complementaban, ella jamás lo había tenido con Natsuki, su relación entera estaba basada en una serie de mentiras y de secretos que al final había terminado por estallarle en las caras.

Quería pensar que la peli-azul tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero en el fondo sabía que la culpa era de ambas. Sabía que en el fondo había estado empujando a Natsuki para que hiciera alguna estupidez…

-Solo será esta tarde, cariño- decía Haruka a Yukino, ella se detuvo antes de salir a la vista de la pareja-Shizuru necesita tomar aire, si no lo hacemos nosotras su padre la llevara a esas citas con los ojos tapados.

-¿Una cita a ciegas?- preguntó Yukino.

-Si eso, me habló esta mañana a la oficina, dijo que el hijo de no sé quién estaría encantado de cenar con Shizuru. El problema no es solo que quiere presentarle chicos, el problema es que son chicos y ella no quiere salir con chicos, ¿entiendes?

-Si me lo preguntas Haruka-chan, creo que a Fujino-san podrían gustarle los chicos.

-Pero ella estuvo con Kuga y Kuga es chica.

-Pero jamás he visto a Fujino-san interesada por alguien que no sea Kuga-san, en lo que a mí respecta, bien puede que le agraden también los chicos.

-Ara, ara no hablen de mi sexualidad si no estoy presente- dijo Shizuru apareciendo en la sala sonriendo- ya estoy lista.

-Ok- dijo Haruka levantándose del sillón y besando a su novia- volveremos temprano cariño.

El lugar elegido para ir a cenar era un restaurant céntrico de comida tradicional japonesa, era un sitio que Haruka amaba y en que estaba segura podrían pasar un muy grato momento. Estacionó el automóvil y caminaron hasta el interior del local.

Se trataba de un lugar muy acogedor, construido de madera y con colores agradables a los ojos, un sitio que llenaba de paz, eligieron una mesa cercana a la ventana y revisaron el menú. En realidad Haruka lo hacía para recomendarle algo mientras la castaña recreaba la vista con la gente que pasaba por el exterior, de pronto vio algo que hizo que se tensara y pidiera salir del lugar en ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué pasa bubuzuke?- preguntó Haruka siguiendo con la vista el lugar donde miraba Shizuru. Y lo vio.

Caminando por la calle estaba Kuga y Yuuki comiendo unos helados gigantes mientras ¿sonreían?

-Ahora si esa maldita delincuente me la paga- murmuró Haruka antes de salir corriendo del local.

Siento tardarme tanto, tanto, tanto, pero pasaron miles de cosas que no me permitían escribir y centrarme en todo lo que quería hacer en este capítulo, al final decidí ir escribiendo como viniera y no enredarme tanto en cómo llegar a un posible final XD que por cierto no sé cuál será, habrá que esperar y ver qué pasa en el camino XDD

Mikoto y Mai… wow! No pensé que pudieran hacer algo como eso ajajaj, podría escribir como fue que pasó, pero sólo si lo quieren leer, me dejan un Review y me dicen si es que quieren leerlo o no ¿sí? xD

Con respecto a donde quedó, creo que sería interesante ver la reacción de Haruka ante una feliz Natsuki, cuando Shizuru lo está pasando tan mal ¿no?

Por último quiero agradecer todas sus palabras de aliento que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y decirles que normalmente respondo los Reviews por MP.

Y eso, el próximo capítulo ya está en mi cabeza, espero escribirlo cuanto antes y actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
